


Second Chance

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [38]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, continuation of Star Crossed Lovers DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: He hated that they’d been interrupted, so close to finally getting what he realized he’d come to crave. The captain wanted to feel the other man’s lips on his. Badly.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Series: Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Ryano featuring Calderon and an unnamed male traveler.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Calderon entered the hold of his ship, watching as his stowaway made his way down the corridor. They shared one last glance, the male looking over his shoulder at Cal as he went. There was so much that was left unspoken, so much shared in just a look. He hated that they’d been interrupted, so close to finally getting what he realized he’d come to crave. The captain wanted to feel the other man’s lips on his. Badly. 

If only that damn door hadn’t stopped them…

Breathing a heavy sigh, Cal ran his fingers through his short blond hair before continuing on his way into the ship. As he walked, his mind was racing, lingering on thoughts of what had just happened out there amongst the dancing fireflies, but also beginning to wonder what he’d have to do to recreate such an opportunity. They’d been so damn close. Just a hair’s breadth away, then he finally would have known what it felt like to kiss him.

It occurred to Calderon as he made it into his quarters that perhaps there was something he could do after all. It would take a bit of planning on his part, but he had no qualms with that. He could be patient.

As it turned out, it really didn’t take much to set his plan into motion. The Andromeda Six stayed docked in Oppo’s junkyard while repairs were completed and they stocked up on supplies. All the while, the Festival of Valen continued. It only took a day for Calderon to take care of everything he needed in order to complete his preparations. 

When the captain approached his stowaway’s door, he paused, smoothing a hand over his uniform and trying to calm the rapid pace his heart had decided to take on. Calderon wasn’t prone to giving into nervousness, but he couldn’t help feeling like there were butterflies in his stomach. Or, perhaps in this case, fireflies. The captain cleared his throat quietly and lifted his hand to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and there he was. He looked curious to see Calderon there and it was reflected in his tone when he spoke. “Calderon? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. Did I come at a bad time?” It would have been just Cal’s luck if he’d done all that planning for nothing, but to his relief, his hard work might just pay off when he heard the response.

“Oh, no, not at all. Do you want to come in or…?” He gestured to the room behind him, brow arched, but Cal shook his head.

“Actually, I was wondering if you might like to come with me,” Cal replied, keeping his voice even despite the lingering hint of nerves lurking within him.

“Where?” It was a simple question, but he still chose his words carefully.

“Well, you see, the festival’s still going on and you seemed to really enjoy it when we went to it the other day. I thought maybe you might like to go experience it again before it’s over for another year.” Not to mention they never knew what the future would bring so who knew if they’d ever get another chance with the state of the political climate in their system. He was rewarded with a surprised smile.

“I’d love to.” There was no mistaking the eagerness and excitement in that response and Calderon gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Shall we?” He nodded down the corridor and began walking when his companion joined him. Together, they left the ship and headed further into the city as they had just days before. The festivities were still in full swing and when a coveted look was cast toward the stall with the treats they’d visited previously, Calderon didn’t hesitate to buy him whatever treat he wanted just as he had the first time.

The smile he received in response was thanks enough and together they wandered the streets, browsing different vendor stalls and the like while his companion happily devoured the treats Cal had purchased for him.

“This is wonderful, Cal, thank you. I’m really glad you invited me,” he said after a companionable silence when the pair paused in the middle of the marketplace.

“My pleasure, stowaway. My pleasure.” The sun was beginning to go down and Cal couldn’t deny that the other man had caught his eye completely, seeing the shades of red, orange and purple from the sunset on his face. Then the colors were suddenly almost entirely gone, dappled by a sudden shadow that drew the captain’s gaze upward.

A familiar branch of blossoms was over their heads and when Cal looked to the source, the same old woman from the other day beamed at him, repeating her earlier insistence. “It’s tradition!”

His date was blushing, but it was Calderon who did as she wanted. He gave ample time to stop him as he leaned in, but when no protest or objection was given, Calderon finally got to know what it was like to kiss his stowaway.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
